


Золотой мальчик

by Kaellig



Category: Quiz Show (1994)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Сожаления? У Ричарда Гудвина их было немного.
Relationships: Richard Goodwin/Charles Van Doren, Richard Goodwin/Sandra Goodwin
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Золотой мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265880) by [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody). 



> (от автора) Написано на заявку с LGBTfest 2010: «Берясь за это дело, Дик совершенно не ожидал, что встретит человека, из-за которого в нём с новой силой вспыхнет так давно подавляемое влечение к мужчинам».

Сожаления? У Ричарда Гудвина их было немного. Закончив юрфак Гарварда первым на курсе, он сумел устоять перед чарами Уолл-стрит, выбрав вместо этого госслужбу, и женился на красивой и умной женщине. И если бы кто-то спросил: а что же он думает о закостенелом в своём ханженстве обществе, — Дик ответил бы, что сожалеет об этом за всё человечество, а не только за себя.

Одно из немногих его личных сожалений было связано с Чарльзом ван Дореном.

На заседании подкомитета Чарли держался молодцом. Он находился метрах в пяти от Дика, окружённый толпой зевак и газетчиков, безостановочно щёлкавших вспышками, словно снимали самого президента. По лбу Чарли катились капли пота, и его голос, когда он начал свою речь, звучал неуверенно, выдавая внутренние сомнения. Речь, окончившуюся покаянием и полным позором — не столько лично для него, как казалось Дику, сколько для всего имени ван Доренов.

Дик наивно рассчитывал призвать к ответственности телевидение — всю его огромную махину. Сети вещания и их богатеньких спонсоров, которых не волновали такие простые американские ценности, как правда и справедливость. Дик вовсе не думал, что тень, которую он собирался бросить на них всех, коснётся вместо этого самих участников телевикторин. Большинство из них были просто пешками, ослеплёнными лёгкими деньгами и проглотившими предложенную бессовестными телевизионщиками наживку вместе с крючком.

И уж точно он никогда по доброй воле не втянул бы во всё это Чарли. «Постарайся, чтобы мне не пришлось тебе звонить». Господь свидетель, он сделал всё возможное, и ему казалось, что у них был уговор.

Дик сидел за спиной председателя подкомитета, пока члены Сената по очереди обращались к Чарли. Каждый из них точно знал, кому следует угодить, чтобы получить наибольшую выгоду в ответ. Напыщенные засранцы, старавшиеся сохранить лицо ценой репутации человека, который просто оступился по-глупости. Который пришёл сюда лишь для того, чтобы признаться в своей вине и снять с себя груз ответственности. 

Последним слово взял сенатор Дерунян. После его речи стало тихо, как в церкви, а затем зал взорвался аплодисментами. Не оставалось никаких сомнений: их симпатии были вовсе не на стороне Чарли.

Дик встретился с ним взглядом и тяжело сглотнул.

У Чарли было лицо человека, которого прилюдно раздели догола, и как бы сильно ни возмущало Дика происходящее, он знал, что должен винить в этом самого себя. Щёки Чарли пылали пунцовым, и Дик почувствовал, что тоже краснеет. Господи, родители Чарли были здесь и видели всё. 

Когда Чарли наконец отпустили, Дик остался сидеть посреди воцарившегося в зале возбуждённого хаоса и ошеломлённо наблюдать за тем, как его судебное дело скатывается в фарс, превращаясь в бесполезную растрату средств налогоплательщиков. Энрайт и Фридман подставились под удар, взяв на себя всю вину, но он знал, что это не имеет никакого значения. Словно дурная зараза, они вернутся снова — и будут сильнее, чем прежде.

Наконец, снедаемый мыслями о Чарли, пожинавшем сейчас плоды собственных поступков, Дик сбежал из зала суда в мужской туалет. Он старался вытеснить из памяти то, какие чувства вызвал в нём пристальный взгляд Чарли, направленный только на него. Дик открыл кран, пустив холодную воду; его замутило, но он поборол приступ дурноты. Он всегда отлично умел бороться. Лучше всего — с самим собой.

С того самого дня в Корнуэлле Дик знал, что Чарли заставит его попотеть. И если у него ещё была надежда избежать внутреннего конфликта, то она угасла за покерным столом в квартире Чарли. Справедливости ради, Дик согласился прийти только потому, что был уверен: Чарли знал больше, чем готов был сказать. Хорошо это или плохо, но Дик превращался в неутомимую ищейку, когда брал след.

Вот только он совершенно не ожидал, что этот золотой мальчик пробудит те потаённые желания, которые Дику так долго удавалось держать на цепи. Любимый сын Америки, обожаемый и желанный миллионами. В тот вечер их разговор касался на самом деле вовсе не покера, а тех вещей, которые, как полагал Дик, скрывал ото всех Чарли.

Обыкновенная шутливая беседа за игрой неожиданно обрела дополнительный смысл, подобный горячему подземному ключу. Тот же смысл, который таился в жадном блеске зелёных глаз, казавшихся расплавленным золотом в дымном полумраке комнаты. И совсем скоро они говорили уже не о покере и не о прегрешениях Чарли — и оба прекрасно это осознавали.

И тем не менее, когда вечер подошёл к концу, Дик не поддался на искушение. Его принципы взяли верх над внутренним голодом — несмотря даже на виски, который обычно придавал Дику смелости. Чарли прибег ко всем мыслимым уловкам, чтобы все остальные гости покинули квартиру раньше Дика, и стоял у двери, глядя на того с некой мольбой, которую не способен был произнести вслух. Он был так близко, что Дик чувствовал исходивший от него жар, притягательную ауру его обаяния и запах дорогого одеколона.

Но что действительно обезоруживало Дика, подтачивая его волю к сопротивлению, так это уязвимость, воплощённая в мальчишеской, какой-то даже детской улыбке Чарли. Он улыбался с той лукавой невинностью, с какой десятилетний ребёнок повторяет чужую пошлую шутку. Эта улыбка и очевидная твёрдость в его брюках, которую Дик ощутил, когда Чарли на миг прижался к его бедру, кружили голову и заставляли сердце биться быстрее, маня и уговаривая сдаться.

Это была та сама невинность с привкусом порока, которая всегда, в том числе и в женщинах, притягивала его, пробуждая желание почувствовать свою власть — но лишь затем, чтобы лишиться её и с наслаждением отдаться на волю победителя. Но вместо этого Дик сбежал. Упустил свой шанс, развеяв его по ветру. Он был заинтересован в этом, он хотел этого почти до безрассудства — но так и не решился переступить чёртову черту.

Как в ту ночь, когда он отправился в бар на 8-й улице. Тогда Дику тоже было интересно, и он был настроен крайне решительно. Он заказал себе выпить, занял столик и долго наблюдал. Наблюдал за подтянутыми, мускулистыми телами, двигавшимися на крохотном танцполе, и его ладони потели при мысли о том, что кто-то может подойти к его столу, — и в то же время он втайне желал именно этого. И что же сделал Дик, когда один из парней — с загорелой кожей и призывной, ослепительно-белой улыбкой — действительно подошёл к нему? Дик купил ему выпивку и долго разговаривал с ним, пока реальность не выложила карты на стол. Ладонь, опустившаяся на его бедро, столкнулась со столь невовремя вспыхнувшими гетеросексуальными предубеждениями и религиозными чувствами. Дик сделал вид, что ему срочно приспичило отлить, и сбежал.

Тот парень в баре заставил всё внутри него вспыхнуть, но Дик отправился домой и позволил Сандре закончить начатое. Господи, какое яркое удовольствие он испытал, когда она опрокинула его навзничь и оседлала верхом. Когда она сама задала темп и, подведя его к самому краю, долго не давала перешагнуть за него, буквально пришпилив к постели собственным желанием, жаждой, потребностью, как если бы единственным смыслом его существования было доставить ей наслаждение.

Дик мечтал ощутить то же с мужчиной. Он хотел ощутить его вес, ощутить ладонями упругую твёрдость мышц и напряжённый член. Одной только попытки представить, каково бы было покориться Чарли, оказалось достаточно, чтобы к его собственному члену прилила кровь. Он пытался отогнать эту мысль, прижимая к паху основание ладони, но знал, что это не поможет. Он хотел, чтобы его кожа горела от прикосновений Чарли, чтобы рот обжигало его вкусом, чтобы тело помнило ощущение его члена внутри, — и хотел этого уже давно.

Покинув Чарли после покерного вечера, Дик с трудом дотерпел до гостиницы. Едва войдя в номер, он привалился к двери спиной и запустил ладонь в брюки, свободной рукой неловко расстёгивая и стягивая с себя одежду. Быстро и резко двигая ладонью, он вспоминал подёрнутое табачной дымкой лицо Чарли, сидевшего через стол от него; вспоминал, как тот обхватывал губами сигарету и как играл языком со льдинками в стакане. Думал о том, как Чарли смотрел на него, о том приглашении, которое явственно читалось в этом взгляде ещё прежде, чем Чарли облёк его в слова: «Ты же останешься?»

Дик кончил, утопая в золотистой зелени этих глаз, обессиленный неприкрытым желанием в хрипловатом голосе Чарли и слишком большим количеством алкоголя, выпитого за вечер.

Сожаление? Оно легло на сердце тяжёлым камнем, когда Дик смотрел, как Чарли идёт к такси. Будь у него выбор, он не допустил бы, чтобы всё закончилось вот так. После той ночи между ними осталось слишком много невысказанного. Словно они заключили некое соглашение, что-то пообещав друг другу — не здесь и не сейчас, но когда-нибудь, однажды. 

В последний момент Чарли обернулся, замерев в луче яркого вашингтонского солнца, очертившего его фигуру подобно изображению на иконе. Он посмотрел наверх, и их взгляды встретились.

Однажды. Когда-нибудь.

Дик мысленно повторял эти слова, как если бы шептал их Чарли на ухо, и продолжал повторять, даже когда Чарли сел в машину, и та скрылась за поворотом.

Обещание — или ещё одно потаённое, подавленное мечтание? Им обоим нужно было время, чтобы узнать наверняка.


End file.
